Harry Potter: The boy who lived
by GinervaMollyWeasleyPotter
Summary: After the end of the war Rita Skeeter wrote a book on Harry that was about 3/4 made up.


**Hi, this is just a story that I'm trying out. Rita Skeeter wrote a biography of Harry Potter in which about ¾ it was made up. It's important to remember that Rita is great at manipulating people and twisting their words. I think the next chapter is going to be about Harry/Ginny. Thanks for reading. Please Review!**

Harry Potter the boy who lived wasn't very close to many during his time at Hogwarts. He has told us very little about his personal life, but a source very close to Potter has finally spilled some juicy information. Harry Potter has only ever had two known girlfriends. Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley. While very little is known about both of those relationships, because Harry (and those close to him) refuses to answer questions about them I found a few sources who relieved quite a lot to me. His first relationship with Cho Chang was a short one, which started (and ended) in Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts And after years of being silent Cho finally revealed everything to me in an interview. Cho has stated in an interview a few years ago "Harry and I broke up because he had feelings for someone one else." For years the wizarding world was left to guess who that was. Many guessed it was Ginny Weasley (Potter's long time girlfriend). However it turns out it wasn't Ms. Weasley, but rather Hermione Granger (One of the trio and Harry's other best friend). When talking to Cho she said, "It was oblivious to her that Harry was in love with Hermione and she (Cho) didn't want to date someone who didn't have feelings for her." Though people close to Harry have revealed through interviews and to me privately that he dated Hermione Granger from his 3rd year to his 5th year in which he broke up with her to date Cho Chang. It appears however that their (Harry and Hermione's) break-up was premature and that they both still had feelings for each other. Cho even recalls one of their dates in which Harry left early to go talk to Hermione. "I always felt like I was been compared to her," Cho states as she thinks sadly about her failed relationship. "And I always felt lesser. Harry was there for me after Cedric Diggory (Cho's former boyfriend) died and he was one of the few people who knew what I was going through. I think when we started comforting each other it lead to a relationship. Harry had actually asked me in my 5th year before I started dating Cedric. Our relationship sort of happened. We weren't right for each other, but I'm glad I tried to make it work. I just wished he could have tried too." course the question many wanted to know. How did Cho a 6th year Ravenclaw catch the eye of Harry Potter? "Well we got together right after Harry had seen He-Who-Must-Not –Be-Named come back and very few people believed him. I was one of them. We both were in DA and one day we just discovered our feeling for each other." While it's certainly a romantic start to their relationship it crumbled after a few months and they never got back together. When asked how they broke up Cho responded, "We didn't really, we just fell apart. "Of course the cause being Harry's feelings for Hermione. However both Cho and Harry fought and survived the battle of Hogwarts. Nothing happened between then though because Harry was in a relationship with Ginny Weasley at the time. Naturally of course I asked Cho if there had been anything between Ginny and Harry when she had known him." They started dating at the end of my 7th year (Which would have been Harry's 6th year and Ginny's 5th). They had always been very close, but not like Harry and Hermione. They didn't have chemistry she was just his best friend's baby sister who he looked out for and they had known each other for a long time. Ginny had a boyfriend and Harry was dating me. I'm not quite sure when or how their relationship changed." It always puzzled the wizarding world why Harry Potter (The guy who could have any girl he wanted) chose Ginny. Sure she's pretty, but I think everyone excepted him to end up with Hermione Granger, but actually evidence suggest that Hermione actually gave him love potions form their 3rd year until their 5th. "I would totally believe that, she had him trailing after her like a little puppy dog and then all of a sudden in 6th year he just stopped. In their 4th year I interviewed Harry and they seemed very close. And while they never said in so many words that they were a couple it was implied. "Hermione always like men with power." Cho mentions. I have to agree with her. First Harry Potter, then Victor Krum, and Ronald Weasley. Of course when Harry and Hermione were in hiding during He-who-shall-not-be-named it seems that they rekindled their relationship for a few months. Harry once mentioned they visited Harry's parents graves together, however they had ended their off and on for good before the battle of Hogwarts. Hermione is now in a relationship with Harry's best friend Ronald Weasley. It seems that after she realized that she couldn't have Harry she chose the next best thing Ronald Weasley. Of course they only started dating after he had become a powerful and respected wizard. And while they have said that they fell in love at school they never started a relationship or even when out on a date. Only further adding to the suspicion of many of the readers. Cho naturally doesn't trust Hermione after she sabotaged her and Harry's relationship. "It always puzzled me why they didn't end up together, they were clearly in love with each other, but they never went on one date." For more on Harry and Hermione's relationship read chapter three.

**Hi, this is just a story that I'm trying out. I might continue, I might stop it just depends. Rita Skeeter wrote a biography of Harry Potter in which about ¾ it was made up. It's important to remember that Rita is great at manipulating people and twisting their words. I think the next chapter is going to be about Harry/Ginny. Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


End file.
